Love is a Tricky Thing
by StudmuffinXSunshine
Summary: Gwen has feelings about Duncan actually for six years now, will he feel the same way with a pysco girlfriend? T for future chapters
1. when the girl war starts

Well first I know this is kinda lame but it IS my first fanfic i have a lot of ideas and I hope u want me to continue :D I plan on it being over 3 chappies & a sequel later, anyway on with the story! ~StudmuffinXSunshine _  
(Gwens P.O.V.)

I was walking to class, stares surrounding me knowing why. People knew i had a dark past but they didnt hold me to it except her... by her i mean Courtney. Courtney is a total b****! Although she is my best friend's girlfriend, Duncan. I've known Duncan since I was born! Our moms were best friends (still are) oddly enough he was born 10 minutes before me! Ever since weve been inseparable from the play pen to highschool.  
Let me start from when he met Courtney.

*flashback starts* (in their 8th grade homeroom 1st day of school)

"Dunny my bunny!" I teased I bat my eyelashes and playfully push him thankfully he teased back at me saying "Hello there sunshine." In that sarcastic tone that I couldnt, wait no I CANT resist at the time I had, or have a HUGE crush on him for 3 years (its now 6)  
and right at the moment I was going to tell him his jaw drops and he stares at her, just dumbfounded, then he goes over to her and starts flirting.

"Hello there Princess, dont belive ive seen you around here before." Duncan flirted.  
She replied "1. I just moved here 2. Dont call me princess 3. My name is Courtney, Pig." Courtney replied smiling before she walked away she kissed him on the cheek and right at that moment my heart dropped and I start to tear up. Then she gives me this evil smug look.

*flashback over*

(Duncan's P.O.V)

Wow. When i started dating Courtney in 8th grade she was sweet as sugar, now she wants to change EVERYTHING about me! My mohawk, my piercings, even my dog collar! I try to cool down so in effort I text Gwen.

D: Hey Sunshine DuNcAn:P

G: Hi... GwEn:)

D: Is something wrong? DuNcAn:P

G: NO! Why? GwEn:)

D: Gwen. i know you better than that. DuNcAn:P

G: Im just upset. GwEn:)

D: Why? DuNcAn:P

G: I just held out to long. GwEn:)

D: What? DuNcAn:P

G: Just nvrmind ill ttyl night dunny GwEn:)

D: Okay? well tomarrow i want to talk to you night sunshine. DuNcAn:P

I turn off my phone, I really need to talk to someone and im at the verge of tears... luckily since Gwen is my next-door-neighbor I climb out of my window and run next door and climb up her evil tree I promise you the thing wants to kill me! I get to her window and knock on it finally let me in.

(Gwen's P.O.V.)

"I can belive I texted him that i hope he doesnt talk to Courtney about it..."

So i grab one of my favorite books "Miss You Most of All" its a sad book but I love it! I read for about 2 minutes then suddenly I hear tapping on my window I think to myself "Please be rain please be rain." but it was him, "Was he- crying? He NEVER and I mean never cries not even when his grandpa died! This must be big!"

So I hastily open the window and let him in and lead him to sit with me on my black, teal, and lime green splattered bed i hug him and ask, "Whats wrong?" "What happend?"  
_

So? What do you think? This is my first fanfic. So it kinda sucks... R&R! If u want me to continue Review review review! :D thanks and hahahaha cliffy! and i have 3 other chappies done but i need reviews if i dont get any i will just delete them

Duncan:Read!

Gwen: Review!

Courtney: Break Gwen's Leg!

Me: Do that and ill break your face! :D anyway.. R&R! PLZZZZZZZZ! Ill give u virtual hug ('-') kirby!


	2. oh no oh no!

Chappie #2 YAY! ~StudmuffinXSunshine _

(Gwen's P.O.V.)  
He looked at me with begging eyes, telling me he was feeling very mixed up I repeat "whats wrong?" he pulls away breathing heavily till he gets out "Why does she want to change me?" he continues "What have I done all I have been is myself, ive defended her for years. Does she hate me?" He buries his face in my shoulder and I turn and put him in a hug not wanting to let go

"Shhh Duncan she doesnt hate you she just doesnt realize how wonderful, hot, nice, and sweet you are. You are the best thing to happen to her she wouldnt know a good guy like you if he kissed her." he looks at her teary eyed and asks "Do you really mean that?"

(Duncan's P.O.V.)

Dids she just say I was wonderful, HOT, nice, and sweet? Wow. So I asked her "Do you really mean that?" she gives me a nervous grin and said "Y-yeah I d-do... I have for s-six years..." My eyes widen after she said that then go back to normal. Yeah I was shocked then I was relived, because Princess originally was my plan to make Gwen jealous then I actually fell for her, I still love Gwen with all my heart but Courtney gives me this excitment, but there's no spark anymore.

"Gwen, tell me how you feel about me please, if you do ill tell you how I feel."

(Gwen's P.O.V)

I look at him quite nervously I fidget my fingers look down and I reply "Well, if you really want to know..." she continued "Everytime you walk with Courtney and she's yelling at you I think you should be with me because I know I would treat you better. When I see you kiss her my heart shatters because I have always loved you an-" He cut me off and kissed me. Right on my lips.

(Duncan's P.O.V) Did she just say she loved me? I dont know why but I just realized how beautiful she is her dark onyx eyes, her white teeth, her perfect figure, her hair, plump lips, and when I am around her I can be myself. I think, no I KNOW im in love. My mind doesnt care about Courtney, only the beautiful girl in front of me.  
So i do the one thing ive wanted to do since 8th grade I kiss her on the lips,

and she kissed back. At first it was just an innocent kiss then it got more passionate, after what seemed like a century I swore I saw a flash of light but i ignored it she pulled away for air then she went "Holy crap." I said "I love you." she replied "I love you too." She smilied at me then slowly frowned, alarmed she mumbled "oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!"

Well thats chappie 2. I hoped you like it, chappie three will be on soon! :D

Gwen: Remember, Read

Me: And

Duncan: Review! and btw Gwen you are one heck of a kisser! ;)

Gwen: *blushes* thanks

Me: Awwwwwwwe! arent they just adorable?

StudmuffinXSunshine is out, PEACE! and srry its kinda short


	3. EVA?

Chapter 3 R&R! Plz! Duncan: DO IT! lolz _

(Duncan's P.O.V)

"Why are you saying oh no?" I asked then it hit me "Oh crap." she nodded "We can't tell a soul!" she started tearing up I hug her asking "Why are you crying?" "Courtney is gonna kill me." she choked out between sobs. I reassured her everythings gonna be okay softly kissing her again- wait, what was that flash? Oh crap! i look out of the window and see her.  
(Gwen's P.O.V)

I start crying, realizing that Courtney is gonna kill me. Duncan holds me kissing me softly I see a flash Duncan pulls away looking at...EVA?

"EVA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She replied "You two a favor." and ran off with the camera. I look back at Duncan and he was fuming! "Its okay, maybe Eva was being serious." I coaxed "I dont know..." he nervously said "Dont worry, Dunny my dear." I joked He chuckled I kissed him one last time and told him I had to go. He told me not to but I had to with that I walked out of the door.

Sorry its short I have been a lil sick I should have the next chappie by tomarrow or 2 days depends.

READ & REVIEW!


	4. to tease or not to tease

Sorry im a bit late :( but no worries it wont happen again (I hope.) anyway enjoy tha story! and btw i wouldnt reccomend this chappie for kids under 13 rated T or M.

(Gwen's P.O.V.)

I wonder if he even realizes its 2am and its my room...  
Well, if he doesnt im gonna tease tha crap out of him.  
I go pop popcorn so we can watch Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Rein of Terror! Best. Movie. Ever. I also grab some strawberries mmmmm, and melt some chocolate. :D (A/N who doesnt love strawberries dipped in chocolate?)

(Duncan's P.O.V.)

She walks out and I think to myself, Wait its 2am, and this is HER room, time for snooping! This is gonna be fun... :D well i go through her stuff, wht is up with this girl and skulls? Skull bra, panties, shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, even pencils! Wow. Whats this? A doodle book? I turn to the 2nd page is that a picture of, me? With hearts around it? Dated... yesterday? Wow she wasnt joking. CRAP! here she comes! I hop back on her bed. That was close.

(Gwen's P.O.V.)

"Hey Duncan can you open the door?" I hear scurried footsteps going towards the door, "Welcome to "Casa de Gwen." he smirks. "Well, I WAS going to eat popcorn and chocolate strawberries, and watch Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Rein of Terror with you, but nevermind." I fakely flip my hair and scoff. He gets on his knees saying "Im so sorry ill never do it again!" jokingly I say "I dont know... OKAY!" :P I set the food down and takle Duncan "It's payback time."

(Duncan's P.O.V.)

She said "It's payback time." what does she mean? she licks my neck nibbling, nibbles up to my ear she moves her hand so its rubbing my abs. I think to myself ill let her have her fun but then its my turn. She nibbles on my lip she moves her hand down farther rubbing lil' duncan I cant lie it turned me on. She kissed me her tounge exploing my mouth. She pulled away saying "that was just a tease, do it again itll be worse." Its a good thing i was wearing basketball shorts cuz I probably had a HUGE buldge. I reply "Oh Gwennie... its my turn!" I swear her eyes grew 4 times bigger. It was so cute.

(Gwen's P.O.V.)

My eyes grew wider when he said that. He pushed me on to the bed and smirked kissing up and down my neck he rubbed my breasts a slight moan slipping my lips and carressed my body. He licked the outline of my collar bone, grabbed my butt, kinda odd in my thought. I clench my teeth and say "I hate you." he whispered seductively in my ear "But you're enjoying this, and you know you love me." That sent shivers down my spine. He rubbed my thighs going up and he rubbed "my area" and I will admit it felt good. He kissed me licking my lips requesting entrance which I granted. He explored my mouth roughly, his tounge going down my throat and I didnt hold back I gave him a full out moan of pleasure. I guess that was his goal so he backed off and smirked, "I knew you couldnt resist." he said breathing heavily I doing the same.

(Duncan's P.O.V.)

Oh yeah. I'm that good. She puts the movie in grabbing the popcorn and strawberries. We hop on her bed laughing at the people being killed. She leans on my chest offering popcorn then pulls her hand away and points at her lips, how cute... so casually I kiss her and say "gimme popcorn lady." she gives in after the third kiss and I protectively hold my popcorn. At the end of the movie its 5:30am she hanging by a string to stay awake so I tuck her into her bed and she mumbles "Duncan don't leave me." she looks at me with those onyx eyes and I reply "What about your mom?" she said its fine so ill take her word. I crawl into bed with her kiss her one last time and drift off to sleep my arms wrapped around her waist. Until morning, when the real chaos began... _  
And thats chappie 4 I neeeeeeeeeed Reviews! CLIFFFFFFFFFY! /o \ Random CHRIStmas tree (hint-hint ;D)  
/ o \  
/ o \  
/ o o \  
-I I-

Duncan: listen to tha lady!

Gwen: Duncan do you realllllly like me?

Duncan: *wakes up* DANG IT WAS A DREAM?

Gwen: no.

Duncan: anyway read&review! *kisses gwen*

Me: do what he said! and AWWWWWW!

Gwen:*blushes deep red* 


End file.
